List of Dinosaurs in Carnivores DH
Parasaurolophus This is a good dinosaur for the novice hunter. This duckbilled plant-eater has a striking head crest that can reach up to six feet (1.8 m) long, making it very easy to spot. This herbivore has an average sense of sight, an average sense of smell, and an excellent sense of hearing. The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck, and back areas. Anklyosaurus Ankylosaurus is a tank-like dinosaur – its entire top side is heavily protected from carnivores with thick, oval plates embedded in its leathery skin. It even has bony plates shielding its eyes. Ankylosaurus is well protected from predators, and defends itself with its club-like tail. For more damage, aim for the head, since its armored plated back offers some protection. Stegosaurus This is a good dinosaur for the novice hunter. It is easy to recognize due to the giant plates protruding from its back, in two staggered rows and spikes on the end of his tail. This bus-sized herbivore, weighing up to six tons has an average sense of sight, a poor sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. The target-zone on this specimen is the head area. Chasmosaurus Chasmosaurus is a rhinoceros-like dinosaur. It has three short horns on its face along with a large bony plate projecting from the back of its skull. One short, wide horn protrudes from its snout above its parrot-like beak and two backwards-facing brow horns lie above its eyes. It has a large skull, four sturdy legs with hoof-like claws, a bulky body and a short, pointed tail. When threatened by predators, Chasmosaurus charges into its enemy like the rhinoceros. This is a very effective defense. The target-zone on this specimen is the neck, back and eye area's, as well as the left side of the heart. Pachycephalosaurus This is a good dinosaur for the beginning hunter. The name means "thick headed lizard" and it comes from its 10 inch (25 cm) thick skull rimmed with knobby spikes used defensively against other dinosaurs as battering ram. This amazing plant eater has an average sense of sight, a low sense of smell and an average sense if hearing. The target-zones on this specimen are the neck and back areas. Triceratops This is a dinosaur for advanced hunters. Meaning "three horned face", this is another dinosaur that is very easy to spot. As big as an elephant, the short nose horn and two long hollow horns sticking out from above the eyes can make this dinosaur a dangerous animal when wounded. The target-zones on this specimen are the neck, and back, and eye areas, as well as the left side of the heart. This plant eater an average sense of sight, a low sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. Amargasaurus Typical herbivore: moves on four legs, slow, heavy, travels in packs. Not too intelligent. His uniqueness lies in two rows of spines growing from his backbone across full body length. Those above his neck are sharp and prominent and can serve as defense from tall carnivores. Allosaurus Another good carnivore for the novice hunter to try, but beware, it will attack you at close range. A dangerous dinosaur indeed, this saw-toothed meat eater with its immense expandable jaws and clawed toes is a challenge to hunt. This muscular dinosaur has an average sense of sight, an excellent sense of smell, and a poor sense of hearing. The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck, and back areas. Velociraptor This is a dinosaur for advanced hunters. A ferocious fanged dinosaur and an agile hunter. Using its retractable sickle shaped claw on its second toe as its primary weapon, slashing open the bellies of its prey, this meat eater is a challenge to all hunters. This dinosaur has an average sense of sight, an excellent sense of smell, and an average sense of hearing. The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck, and back areas. Spinosaurus This is a dinosaur for advanced hunters. Spinosaurus is called the "spiny lizard" because it had a series of large neural spines up to 6 feet (1.8 m) long coming out of its back vertebrae. Take the speed of Velociraptor and combine it with the perseverance of Allosaurus, and you get Spinosaurus. The target-zones on this specimen are the head, neck or chest. Ceratosaurus This is a dinosaur for advanced hunters. Ceratosaurus is named "horned reptile" due to the two large horns on the end of its snout, along with several smaller horn-like spikes running down its back. Ceratosaurus is a powerful predator and intelligent, so it is not safe to fire your gun when a couple are roaming in the area. The target-zones on this specimen are the neck, back, and eye areas, as well as the left side of the heart. Oviraptor Another bird from non-avian nest. Relatively small, walks on two long slim legs, attacks with its toothless but mighty beak cut out for crashing eggs, shellfish or skulls of smaller animals. Known to be a good parent as both male and female species nurture and protect the eggs. Troodon Troodon is just what its name suggests, a “wounding tooth”. Unusually large brain suggests it is the smartest of all dinosaurs. Thanks to big fore-facing eyes Troodon can spot a hunter or a prey from a big distance or in the night. Stiff but long tail and strong legs make it fast, long neck and serrated teeth mean it can hunt down and dine with anything that fits its size. A scary creature, thanks heavens it’s not giant. Coelophysis Lightweight and slim runner that eats smaller mammals. A dinosaur of light body composition. His bones are hollow and his body is slim which makes Coelophysis a good runner. Because they are tinier than other predators, Coelophysis are believed to live and hunt in packs. Their food is either lizards or their own little kids! Has a good eyesight and dozens of sharp teeth, but neither prevents larger dinos from dining with Coelophysis. Utahraptor Ferocious meat-eater on two legs, often compared to saber-tooth cats because of the manner of killing. Best known for its scary sickle-shaped claw on the inner toe with which it attacked and killed prey much larger than itself. Numerous cuts done with the claw are up to 6 feet long, so a man can hardly endure more than one. Utahraptor is also very fast and agile. He can turn 90 degrees in less than a second, beware! Tyrannosaurus Possibly the most feared of all dinosaurs, this monster is two stories tall, with razor sharp teeth in its enormous jaws. It is an extremely aggressive carnivore that will eat anything in its sight. Shooting this dinosaur anywhere but the targeted eye area will only make it more aggressive, so be careful of this dangerous beast. It has excellent sight, excellent scent, and excellent hearing. Carnotaurus Large predator with hands smaller than even those of T-Rex. Distinctive features of Carnotaurus are its triangular horns above eyes and a short snout. Horns are the reason for his name translated from Latin as “meat-eating bull”. Its long strong tail with muscles on both sides is the reason why Carnotaurus is extremely fast when moving forward, but not able to turn around quickly. Gigantoraptor Most probably an omnivore with toothless beak but strong long legs and clingy claws. As the name suggests, the size of this half-dinosaur half-bird is pretty impressive: skull alone is up to meter long. Reminds of a huge chicken: has feathers but can’t fly. Speed of growth is pretty impressive too: they add 140 kgs each year, so better hunt it when it’s young. Iguanodon Large herbivore, easily switches between moving on four limbs or two. Iguanodon is a large but peaceful herbivore. His forelimbs are much longer and lighter than back limbs, so we can call them arms. They even have flexible hands with strong fingers. Iguanodon walks on four limbs, but runs on two and can use his hands to help himself eat. Hands also have foot-long spikes on thumbs, which can be used for protection. Skull is thin and narrow with a toothless beak. Moschops This is a massive herbivore with short, chisel-like teeth for cropping vegetation. Moschops is quite a beast. Moschops' hind legs extended straight down like mammals', while its front legs extended outward and than downward like a reptile. Moschops' diet is mostly plants although he sometimes eats meat. Gallimimus This is a ostrich-like fast-running dinosaur. Gallimimus uses its beak to crop plants, capture small animals (like insects and lizards), and eggs by sieving them from mud. Gallimimus means “chicken mimic”, but it is not a small dinosaur. Actually Gallimimus one of the largest of its type of dinosaurs called an Ornithomimosaur. Dimetrodon Dimetrodon is not a dinosaur, but a pelycosaur, a so-called mammal-like reptile. Dimetrodon has a large sail-like flap of skin along its back, dense with blood vessels. The flap may have been a thermoregulatory structure, used to absorb and release heat. The flap may have also been used for mating and dominance rituals, and to make it look much larger to predators. Dimetrodon has sharp teeth and clawed feet and eats small pelycosaurs, animals and insects. Dimorphodon Dimorphodon is a pterosaur with a 4-foot (1.2 m) long wingspan. It is a flying reptile. It has a huge head with deep, wide, toothed jaws resembling the beak, a short neck, and a diamond-shaped flap of skin at the end of the long, pointed tail. Dimorphodon spent much of its non-flying time hanging from cliffs or tree braches, holding on with its toe claws Pteranodon Pteranodon is a massive flying reptile – not a dinosaur, but a close relative. Pteranodon's wing-span is longer than that of any known bird. Pteranodon has a long head crest that is probably used to help counter balance the weight of its massive beak. Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus is the largest and heaviest animal to ever walk the earth. This massive animal is different from other large plant-eating Sauropods, it has longer forelegs than hind legs and spends most of its time in water. Category:Lists